forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Estanil
| demonym = | population = | races = Humans, elves, goblinoids | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Estanil was a small burg located in northern Semphar on the banks of the River Estan near the Shalhoond forest. Description The town of Estanil was considered a rarity in Semphar, for the fact that its buildings were made mostly out of wood, a rare resource in that land. The town was surrounded on three sides by a wooden stockade, and on the fourth by the waters of Gbor Nor. Built around a small harbor, the town's primary center was a collection of sawmills located on the River Estan. Most houses inside the city were two-stories high, though poorer farmers lived in smaller homes outside the stockade. Economy Considered bustling for its size, the town was a major center of the lumber industry in the region, taking lumber from the nearby Shalhoond forest and shipping it to the other ports on Gbor Nor. Some of the lumber cut there was shipped as far as Thay and Mulhorand. Population Largely independent in personality, the city contained a number of elves and goblin-kind, due to being so close to the forest. Each of these groups lived in different parts of the city, as riots and brawls between them were common. The Caliph of Semphar had stationed around 5,000 men in the city, led by Amir Abui Fiydah, in an attempt to hold on to such an isolated and independent town. However, the amir's power was limited, as he could rarely defy the Council of Loggers, who used threats of strikes, embargoes, and even secession, to get what they wanted. As the city controlled the nation's only source of lumber, he was often forced to comply with their demands. The Caliph was not all powerless in the situation, however, and had several times burnt down the town and slain its citizens, when he grew tired of their actions. Appendix Reference Category:Settlements Category:Towns Category:Locations on the River Estan Category:Locations in Semphar Category:Locations in the Hordelands Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril